Antics of Hobbits
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: What if ... what if members of the fellowship got ahold of items from our world in our world? What chaos would insue?
1. The Press

Disclaimer - I do not own Tolkien's work.

* * *

**The Press**

Merry and Pippin were wandering around one day, when they found a rift between our world and theirs. They went through in total bliss, not realizing that they were in for a new adventure. They walked through what they thought was the woods near the Brandywine River. Suddenly, they came out and found that the woods ended abruptly and flatly next to a small field. Next to this field. Next to the field was a huge expanse of black, flat rock with flat grey rock jutting out of it. Weird metal objects that were taller then the Hobbits stood . A sign stood in one of the few green grassy areas. It said _Treegrove Elementary School_.

"Merry, why are we going to school?"

"What do you mean, why are we going to school,"

"You said we were to meet Sam and Frodo to go fishing."

"Yes and that's where we're going"

"Then why are we at ... school,"

"This doesn't look like a school. In fact, if it doesn't look like school, we had best see what it is,"

So, Merry and Pippin went to look at the huge building that stood within the weird rock. They walked right in, no one paying attention because people figured them to also be students. They saw one hall with bright colors and sign above that said _Art Hall_. They decided it was best to go down that way as it was the most intriguing due to the colors splashed here and there. They then got to a room where a group of children were. Merry and Pippin went in.

"Please tell me the teacher didn't send you two here to check in on us?" A little girl with short hair said. She seemed ... elf like, but neither could place it.

"Why would a teacher need someone to check in on all of you? Shouldn't the teacher be here?" Merry spoke up.

One of the boys laughed. "So ... obviously you two are skipping class?"

"We're not skipping. But we can start skipping," With that Pippin began to skip around the room. Laughter came from the others in the room .The girl stopped him.

"That isn't what he meant. Fortunately for you, only the geeks are left. The rest took off when the teacher went to finish publishing his book."

"That would explain why there are only ... four of you,"

"Hey, why aren't you wearing shoes?" The boy who had asked if they were skipping piped up.

"Hey, they're Hobbits like the two of us. Hedgin."

This caused the boy to roll his eyes. "There is no such thing. I am off before I hear the ruckus about Lord of the Rings again,"

"What's he talking about?" Pippin asked.

"Nothing," The girl piped up.

"Hey, what's you names. Mine is Hedgin and this is Dals."

"Merrydock Brandybuck and Periquin Took."

"Umm ... hey, are you two the real Merrydock Brandybuck and Periquin Took?" Dals spoke up.

"No. They are role playing those two," The girl piped up. She sent a look to Merry and Pippin telling them to be quite.

"Oh ... oh well," Hedgin turned to a small machine on the table. "Come check this out though."

Pippin and Merry went up and looked. The machine had two rollers and a crank. Dals put a coin in and Hedgin turned the crank. The con went in one end and out the other. It was flattened. Pippin's eyes went wide. "Wow."

"Cool is the word for it, friend."

"Then, cool," The four Hobbit's proceeded to find things in the room to squish. A clear, hard substance went through and so did brown twisted paper.

The girl shook her head. "You had better not break it."

"Hey, Merry. This thing might have destroyed the one ring!" Merry and Pippin began to imagine that happening, Merry being on the not so sure side.

_Frodo and Sam came in. Frodo had the One Ring around his neck. Merry and Pippin showed them the machine._

"_This shall surely solve all our problems. Put the ring through ans we'll see the destruction of Sauron, right Pippin," ( _How come I always have to tell them your plans Pippin.

"_Yes that's right," ( _Because, that way I don't look really stupid when something bad happens.

_Frodo put the ring in and they began to crank. Suddenly a crack was heard. ( _Um, Pippin, I think that the cracking noise is real.

Sure enough, a loud crack filled the room. The other two Hobbits had put something in that broke the machine. The girl grabbed Pippin and Merry and took off running out of the school. "From which way did the two of you come from to get here?"

Merry pointed to the woods and she took of running in that direction. Some how as they went further in, they crossed a rift and came to a place that Sam and Frodo were fishing.

"There. I suggest the two of you not go of adventuring again." Pippin raised his hand. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Hey, aren't men supposed to stay out of the shire?"

The girl pulled back her hair, revealing two pointed ears. "Obviously I am not of the race of man."

Frodo came up to them. "What is your name?"

"Yemi Hikari across the rift, Radotithen and Lalaith here." She glanced at Merry and Pippin. " I suggest you keep them away from the rifts, or else next time I'll have to take them to Lord Thranduil."

This caused Merry and Pippin to gulp. They hurried of to help Sam with the fishing.

"Surely he isn't that bad?"

"No, but I figured that they would have heard of him from Bilbo Baggins. Hopefully, that's enough to keep them away from the rifts. Good day to you Master Hobbit."

"Good day to you elfing," Frodo watched her disappear into the rift. He then turned to Merry and Pippin. "What did you two do this time?"

"We broke a thing with the one ring," At this statement from Pippin, Merry rolled his eyes.

* * *

_Author's note - Lol, the press used in this story is a metal press used for flattening object for the use of using in art. One would actually not find this at a public school in most cases, but at a college. I got the idea when my college processor left us to our own and two of the boys began the squishing frenzy._

_I plan on continuing this. If you can think of anymore items that any member of the Fellowship can get in trouble with post in review, use my forum, or private message me. Excluding Legolas, not that I don't want to do him, but I have a specific reason for not doing him as of yet._


	2. Fire in the Hole

_Author's Note - This chapter is for Cowgirl4Christ, who suggested either the fire alarm or the fire extinguisher. I also suggest reading 'Mary Sue in a Barrel' and 'Be Careful What You Say', especially for more info on Gigi.

* * *

_

**Fire in The Hole or Fire Extinguisher**

Treegrove Elementary was fine and dandy. As always, Hedgin and Dales had gotten in trouble for something. And, yet again they broke something, so they were given detention. Yemi was glad that they were not in the halls that afternoon. They had done everything to get her in trouble. She was about to leave the school, when someone pulled on her shirt. She turned around and saw Merry.

"I thought I told you I would take you to Lord Thranduil if you went rift crossing again,"

"Well ... we didn't intend to, so we came to ask for your help,"

"We? I only see you Merry. Where is Pippin?"

"Um ... he got distracted by this red object."

"What kind of red object?"

"It was red. I don't know what it was,"

"Fine, show me," Yemi followed the Hobbit back into the school. A girl looked up from her pom poms.

"What are you still doing here losers. I thought they canceled all geek activities?"

"Only because people like you Gigi pick on them. They are held at other times now." Merry glanced back at the girl.

"She's not very nice,"

"She's also likes Legolas a lot."

"She can't have met Legolas,"

"She hasn't, thankfully. I would pity him immensely if they ever met and she realized who he was,"

"Oh, well, there's Pippin," Merry pointed to Pippin trying to remove something from inside the wall. Yemi's eyes went wide.

"Pippin, don't touch that,"

"But the glass is broken. It needs to be taken to be fixed." He looked at Yemi. " It was broken when I found it."

"It's been broken for some time," Suddenly the fire extinguisher fell out of the wall. Pippin fell with it. It hit the floor and it turned on by accident. Merry and Yemi grabbed at it. The tree suddenly felt themselves being pulled across the floor, spray going every where. The extinguisher was heading towards the cheerleading squad. It sprayed all of them and took off down another hall. It suddenly came to a stop. Yemi grabbed them and they hid.

"That was fun. Can we do it again?" Pippin was grinning. Yemi was listening to what the cheerleaders were saying to the principle.

"It was Hedgin, Dals and Yemi," Gigi spoke up.

"I believe all of you are lying, as two of the three are in detention. For that young lady, you get detention too,"

Yemi grinned from ear to ear. She looked at Merry and Pippin. "Perhaps it won't be so bad having you two here. Let's get you home before anyone sees you two."

* * *

_Author's note - If you can think of anymore items that any member of the Fellowship can get in trouble with post in review, use my forum, or private message me. Excluding Legolas, not that I don't want to do him, but I have a specific reason for not doing him as of yet. For more between Gigi and Yemi, read 'Mary Sue in a Barrel' and 'Be Careful What You Say'._


	3. Eaples and Benenes

**Eaples and Benenes**

Yemi was in her English class, when a knock came on the door of her class. She was surprised to see the principle there.

"I am looking for Yemi Hikari. Apparently, a student needs her help finding another student," The teacher nodded for Yemi to go. Yemi walked out. The principle looked like she wanted to crack up laughing.

"What is so funny,"

At that the principle cracked up. "It seems Dals and Hedgin have decided to pretend to be Merry and Pippin from the Lord of the Rings. Merry, as he said to me, said he needed help finding Pippin. He's over there."

Yemi walked up to Merry. "Are you sure he's who you think he is? He sure doesn't look like either Dals or Hedgin."

The smile left the principle's face. " I, uhhh ... you do know him."

"Yes. He's not Dals and he's not Hedgin."

"Do we have a new student that I don't know about?" The principle went to talk to her secretary.

"Hi. Merry. Thanks for getting me out of there. If I have to listen to another Mary Sue from Gigi and her crew out loud in my class, I would have puked."

"What's a Mary Sue?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know, except it is punishable in Mirkwood."

"You seem to throw that around as an insult easily,"

"I know people there. Let's leave it at that,"

"That, and your probably related to someone there!" Pippin walked around the corner with a grin on his face. " I went to school today Merry. I learned a song to sing to Bilbo and the others. Can we go sing it to them."

"I sure hope it isn't a bad song."

"I learned it in the Kindergarten class. I taught them a Hobbit game in return."

"Kindergarten?"

"Means the song is safe,"

"I also read a book about this guy with a really long name. But ... the songs funnier."

"Well, I want to hear it," Yemi spoke up.

"Well, you'll have to wait until I sing it to the others." Yemi nodded her head. The bell rang as the last class of the day ended.

"Which means I have to help you two get home again, right?" Both hobbits nodded their heads at her.

M

Yemi sat in Bilbo Baggins parlor. She had spent a good deal of time looking at everything. Bilbo brought out some tea and scones.

"Never seen an elfing before. It is good to know the elves are making a come back." Sam's Gather, who had come over with Sam, was about to pull out his pipe.

"Sorry old friend , but we have an elf here. It is best not to over whelm her senses with the smoke."

Gather nodded. Pippin stood up straight, clicking his heals together in military fashion. He began to sing his song.

I like to eat, eat, eat, apples and bananas

I like to ate, ate, ate, apples and bananas.

I like to eat, eat, eat, epples and benenes

I like to iat, iat, iat, ipples and bininis..

I like to oat, oat, oat, opples and bononos.

I like to uat, uat, uat, upples and bununus.

Yemi was on the floor giggling. Gather looked at Pippin with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of odd song is that?"

"One about food!" Frodo cheered. The other hobbits joined in with him. Yemi continued to giggle on the floor.

* * *

_Author's note - If you can't find anything funny with above story, start to sing the song aloud. It was the favorite silly song of my Kindergarten class. To sing it, replace the vowels in each sentence._

_Suggestions apritiated!_


	4. Of Instant Noddles

**Of Instant Noodles**

Yemi was happy and at home safe. There was no way in the world that Gigi could bother her. Expesully since Gigi was yet again stuck at school in detention. Also, Gigi would never want to go to the house of someone who she loathed. There was another fact in the matter; Gigi had no clue where Yemi lived. No one at school knew where Yemi lived and she was quite happy with that.

She sat at the table working on her homework. Soon she would have to make herself an after school snack and wait for her brother to get home from work. She didn't mind though as it meant the house was quite. Her brother would want to watch the news when he got home. Another reason it was quite was her other brother was at home, sick in bed. She was glad he had missed out on meeting the two Hobbits. Ai was a very shy elfling.

She was startled to hear a knock come from the front door. She went over to it and opened the door. She gasped at what she saw. "What are you two doing here?"

"We were hungry and couldn't find the way back," Pippin spoke up. "May we come in?"

"Why? How did you find where I live?" Yemi tilted her head at them. She could here Ai moving in the background.

"We… well, we asked a cop. He looked at us funny and asked if we were friends of yours." Merry looked at the ground.

"How exactly did you know it was a cop," Yemi shook her head.

"Well, we have something like it in the Shire," Pippin said, a big grin on his face.

"Also, when we asked people how to get here, they looked at us funny and told us to tell the cop we were lost," Merry stated, glaring at Pippin as he did so. This made Pippin almost stop smiling. Instead, he tried to hide his smile.

"Yes, well, he sure pointed us in the right directions." Pippin piped up. "Though he had a concerned look on his face when we told him who we were."

"I won't ask," Yemi said. "Well, since you came to all the trouble of coming here, why don't we have something to eat? I was going to have an after school snack anyways."

"What do you have to eat," Merry piped up.

"Let's cook something." Pippin's grin had grown louder.

"I am only aloud to cook instant noodles." Yemi said to them.

"Well, why can't we." Pippin piped up.

"Considering all three of us need adult supervision, no." Yemi glanced at the bedroom door Ai was behind. "And do be quite. My brother's asleep in there and not feeling well."

"I didn't know Elves got sick." Merry piped up. "We'll have to tell Sam and Frodo this piece of news."

"Elves rarely get sick. Elflings on the other hand, expesully ones with low immune systems like my brother in there, get sick easily." Yemi shook her head at them.

"Alright, so what do we do to make instant noodles." Pippin said a bit too loudly. This caused Merry to elbow him, which only caused him to yelp. Both Yemi and Merry glared at him.

"We have to have boiled water." Yemi told the two.

"I'll get the pots and pans!" Pippin said, yet again a little too loudly.

"Stop Pippin! You said that we can't cook without adult supervision. By adult supervision, I believe that you mean your brother."

"Then we should wake him!" Pippin headed to the room that Yemi had looked at earlier.

"Ohh no! Wrong brother bucko!" Yemi grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Bucko?" Pippin asked while both he and Merry looked at her.

"It's slang," Yemi said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Slang?" Both hobbits were then looking at each other.

"Meaning a word that means something else. Can you guess what I meant by it." Yemi looked at the two.

"I know exactly what it meant. Pippin would be in big trouble if he bothered your brother." Merry said aloud.

"Bother … brother … hmmm," Pippin thought to himself. "They don't rhyme, but they sound similar, perhaps that would make for a good new song."

"Anyways, back to what we were doing. Instant noodles. We can boil the water without pots and pans." This caused the two hobbits to stare at her.

"How," Merry looked at her skeptically.

"You put water in a bowl and time it. Watch." Yemi put some water into a bowl and set the timer. When it went ding, she pulled out a cup with paper over it and pulled back the paper. She then poured the water into it. She then set the time on the microwave for the right time and then divided the noodles between the two Hobbits.

"I want to try that," Merry said. "Can we make more then this at one time?"

"Uh huh," Yemi nodded her head. Merry boiled a big bowl of water and poured it in and timed the noodles. Pippin had been looking at the microwave while the water was boiling. After the timer went off, he decided he wanted to try. Yemi went to take a cup of noodles to Ai.

Pippin found a potato and stuck it into the microwave. He pushed all the nine buttons and pressed start, just like he saw Yemi and Merry do. As Yemi came out of her brother's room, she heard an explosion. She ran into the kitchen and saw that the microwave was on fire. She grabbed the fire extinguisher, which fortunately was one that could handle all three classed of fire and began spray.

"What happened?" Yemi said as she sprayed the kitchen.

"Who's that?" Pippin pointed to where Yemi had accidentally sprayed someone and it wasn't Merry or him.

"Ai, you're supposed to be in bed." Yemi grabbed his shoulder and shoved the other elfling towards the room. Ai's pajamas were ruffled and he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What is going on here?!"

"Ohh oh," Yemi knew she was in trouble. Ai just nodded his head.

"Hey, it's another one of those cops." Pippin spoke up, pointing to the figure in the doorway.

"That is our older brother." Yemi stated, looking at the floor.

"It smells like a lot of burnt things, but burnt potato's one of them." Her brother commented.

"Yemi said that boiling water in the microwave wasn't cooking without adult supervision, so I thought that heating a potato wasn't either." Pippin responded. "It was fun watching it go round and round."

"That explains why you're scorched like when we set of one of Gandalf's fireworks and we weren't supposed to." Merry snapped. "I'd better take him home… if we can find the rift back again. Bye."

Yemi's older brother watched them go. "All right, nobody comes into this house while I'm at work unless it is an adult you know or a cop. Got it you two."

Ai and Yemi could only nod their heads.

* * *

_Author's note – Well, there is the instant noodles and microwave incident that Draco's Daughter asked for. I am marking this as complete, but that doesn't mean I won't add chapters as ideas come to my head or reviewers suggest them._


	5. Color the Rainbow

_For those who are wondering, I pushed the football game in the first episode back to be the first football game in the season. It takes place about two weeks after the first day of school, which is a week after Scott's school got destroyed. He wasn't at the high school long, was he. But he was at the junior high before that.

* * *

_

**Day of Football Disaster**

Toad was bored to death in his class. The biology teacher was talking about evolution. The teacher was going on and on about how man had come from monkeys. Toad didn't believe that one bit and wished the teacher would stop teaching evolution as fact, at least that kind. For one thing, if humans really came from monkeys, then why was he so much like an amphibian.

Toad thought very quietly to himself. He would have to talk to Mystique about this. Her speeches about evolution being a process of adaptation made more sense then the theories that they all came from monkeys. Toad suddenly had an idea and chuckled to himself. Maybe humans came from different animals, Toad from amphibians and Duncan, well Duncan evolved from a Monkey.

"Mr. Tolansky, what is it that you find so humorous?" The teacher glared at the boy slapping her yardstick against his hand.

"I was just thinking, some of didn't come from monkeys, some of us did, yo!" Toad was smiling and proud of himself. He continued, forgetting that there were a few athletes in the room. "Us normal ones, we came from amphibians and dolphins, while the jocks, they came from monkeys. Look at how they act in the hallways."

A wad of paper hit him in the back of the head. The class tittered at him. The teacher only glared. "There is DNA evidence that we came from Monkeys."

"Bull, there is DNA evidence that we came from frogs and toads. Just because we have close to the same number and structure does not mean we are related. Yo, lady your teaching this as fact, not as theory. It isn't yet proven. In fact, there is more proof for adaptation evolution within a species then there is proof that there is evolution from one species to another. We came from frogs and toads then!" Toad stood up on the seat to the desk and took a bow. Groans were heard from the class. "Except the jocks. They defiantly came from monkeys."

Two more wads of paper were thrown at the back of his head. The teacher was livid. "Do I need to send you to the office Tolansky?"

A girl raised her head. "But, he's right. You're teaching this as fact, not theory. It still is not proven and it isn't fare to those who choose not to believe in it. I believe in the bible."

"This is not a place for thological bull." The teacher snapped.

"Yo, the teacher isn't respecting religion! It's her constitutional right to practice her beliefs. Telling her what she believes isn't real trashes her." Todd was now perched on his desk.

Snap! The yardstick snapped in two as she glared at the boy, ire written all over her face. She was about to open her mouth when the bell rang. "I will deal with you later young man."

"Thank you for standing up for me." The girl said and then left. Todd was happy with himself, but not for long. He was grabbed from behind.

"You have no right saying that about us!" One of the jocks said.

"This guy is in for the beating of his life." Another said.

"Yo, I did nothing wrong." Todd held up his hands in self defense.

"You don't want a thumping. I hear you are a thief. You want to not get thumped, get us a thousand dollars in cash… by tomorrow." The first jock stated.

"And where exactly am I supposed to get that." Todd knew he was in big trouble.

"The football game… for that stupidity, make it a thousand for each of us, me and my friend." He then shoved Todd away. Todd glared at them.

"Yo, stealing now a hobby, but hey… I have scruples you know!" Todd thought for a bit. "The football game isn't a bad idea. Just wish I'd thought of it before someone decided to take the dough I'd get from it. Bummer."

M

Kitty Pryde felt like crying. Riley and Amy had done it again. This time they had placed a silly string trap in her locker and it had gotten her regular and gym clothes messy. Not to mention the coach blamed her for the mess. Aparently she was also the cheerleader coach and it was no surprise that she would stand up for two of her cheerleaders. Kitty sobbed as she brushed the string away.

Many times she had tried talking to her parents. They told her there was no way anyone would want to make fun of their baby girl. She was way to pretty, kind and smart. They just forgot the part about athletic clutz that went along with all of that. Kitty carefully swept the silly string up, only to have it caught in the spikes of the broom. She was yet again going to be late for her second period class and the coach had refused a pass.

"Hey, Kitty Kat." A voice purred behind her. Kitty jumped and fell. She looked up to see Riley.

"What are you still doing here! Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Kitty snapped at her.

"I'm skipping. They don't take attendance this period." Riley blew on her nails. "I thought since no one has gym second period I would use it to do my nails."

"Where's your friend?" Kitty stood up brushing herself off. She decided it might be best to pick up the silly string.

"Amy's flirting with her new boyfriend, the one that happens to share second period with her, so unless he skips too, she won't skip." Riley gave Kitty a dirty look. "Looks like you're skipping.

"Not that I wanted to." Kitty snapped at her.

"Ohh, Kitty Kat's got a temper. Raur… like, I am so … not … scared of you." Riley blew on her nails.

"Why do you like picking on me, huh?" Kitty felt like crying again.

"I like picking on you because you make yourself an easy target. Your also naïve about the world girl. I'll keep picking on you unless you find a way, oh, to just disappear. Like, ghosting through the wall or becoming invisible. As if that will ever happen." Riley then got up and left. "There will never be a pity party at this school for Kitty Witty."

Kitty burst into tears. She wished her parents would listen.

M

Lance was in his English class second period. They had handed in their papers the day before, the first for the school year and the teacher was handing them back. Lance received his and looked at the huge red F marked through all of it. Lance gritted his teeth and crumpled his paper. He rose his hand into the air. The teacher however ignored him.

"Why did I get an F on my paper. You didn't mark it except for an F." Lance snapped.

The teacher glared at him. "Do not speak unless you are called on."

"I will speak when I am good and ready too! Expessully when the teacher just happens to be purposely ignoring me." Lance snapped. A tremor came through the classroom.

"Fine. I will tell you why. You plagerized again." The teacher said.

"You have no proof!" Lance snapped, causing another tremor to go through the room. His head was beginning to hurt. Why was it these lies about him happened.

"My proof is that you're a stupid idiot who is a juvenile delinquent who wants to undermine the system. The tax payers money isn't for teaching immoral people like you how to undermine the system. It is there for the kids who's parents pay to have them get an education." At this another tremor went off. Lance crumpled up his paper and tossed it at the teacher, hitting him it the head. "Alvers! To the principle's office now!"

Lance raised his hands and got up with a shrug. The system was out to get him anyways. That was the way he was brought up. He marched down the hall way. Someone tried to get his attention, but he ignored them. He went to the office and the secretary told him to wait in the office as the principal was out. Lance thought very carefully about what the teacher had said. He then went to the computer and fiddled with it, a grin appearing on his face.

When he was finished, he sat down. He couldn't figure out what the Principal had been doing that was taking so long. Then he found out as the Principal hauled in his two goons by the ear. Lance put a hand on his head and groaned. "I can't believe you two were… no! Not you Alvers! Never mind, I am just going to write up a weeks worth of detention for all three of you, including weekends. Get out of my site now!"

Lance's two so called buddies hauled him away and up the stairs to the roof to get away from the teacher. "We got caught with the spray paint!"

Lance slapped his head. "That was for Monday! You guys are so not smart. At least I have mine!"

"Can we borrow it?" The second one said.

"Hell no. I'll do this alone. I can't have you mess it up." Lance snapped at them.

"So, what did you do to get in trouble." One of the boys asked. Lance narrowed his eyes at them.

"I was accused of plagerism." Lance stated.

"Uhh, then why didn't they throw you in jail." The first goon spoke up, only to get elbowed by the other.

"Lance is too smart to get caught. Just not smart enough to write his own paper." This caused Lance to glare at them.

"I did to write that paper!" Lance snapped again.

"What ever you say boss." Both of the other boys said at the same time.

Lance groaned, then a small smile spread on his face. "At least I go even with them."

"What did you do this time." Both boys looked at Lance, not sure of what was going on.

"I made it so every single staff member's paycheck doesn't come out and stays in the school funds. They'll end up with pay checks, every single one of them, with big fat zeros." Lance let the ground tremble beneath them.

"Lance, are you daft? Why didn't you get the exam awnsers for the six weeks mid exam?" This caused Lance to look at the two in shock.

"Or send the money to your account."

"And how did you do it. Aren't you to stupid."

"Hey, we can make money off the exams."

"Hey, I remembered, he doesn't have a bank account."

"Should have sent the money to ours."

"That's stealing guys." Lance responded to the two.

"And we haven't stolen before. The system here gets us all down, you the worst. Let's get back at it by getting those exam questions."

"Fine. I really don't care anymore. I've already got a stupid freakin' record." The two suddenly disappeared.

"We're going to go and start finding potential customers!"

"Yeah!"

Lance could only groan and hold his head as his head hurt bad. He heard the door snap open and he snapped his head up. It was a girl that was standing there. "What is it you want?"

She wasn't fased by him snapping at her. "I want in."

"I know you. You are that girl who came onto me the first day of school. What is your name?" He smirked.

"My name is Riley. Riley Sawyers. Are you going to let me in on this or not?" The girl smiled at him, touching his arm. This only caused him to yank away.

"Nope. You're not in on it." Lance turned away from her.

"Then I will tell!" She snapped at him, brushing her brown hair away.

"Really?" Lance took a look at her. "You tell and I will have my friends plaster the boys bathrooms with things that will so ruin your reputation you won't be able to set foot in the school again."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Riley snapped at him.

"You made the mistake of giving me your real name girly." Lance glared at her. "They won't know who wrote those things."

Riley looked at him in shock. She then glared at him. "Fine, have your way. The real reason I came up here is I'm still looking for somebody to skip with."

"No deal. Scram. I want to be left alone." Lance didn't even bother looking at her. "To me, your just another stuck up prissy who thinks she knows me and wants to use me. I already told you, not going to happen. No way, no how."

Riley glared at him and left. "I'll find someway to make you mine, stupid!"

* * *

_Author's note – I know that they were stealing the midterm exams, but I decided to move things up somewhat. Also, please, no debating Toad's topic in the reviews. I just had a bored Toad on my hands that I needed someway for him to act out and that was what popped into my head. Also, I don't think that the Brotherhood is stupid, except for Fred and that's because he's obviously learning disabled. I also don't think they are completly evil either._


End file.
